Amy's Book
by The Adoring Jester
Summary: Amy is asked to write a book about her and her friends but she's a little nervous and Sonic isn't too pleased with the situation either and is curious as to what Amy will write about him.


Amy was sitting peacefully in her favourite local café tucked away in the corner booth with her tea and her bag writing in her diary.

It was difficult to be out in public on a quiet day, but even more difficult when you wanted some time to yourself as someone would recognise her and she'd spend most of her time talking to strangers rather than enjoying whatever she had set out to do.

This was one of the reasons why she enjoyed this little café so much, no one really came in often and those who did were regulars and the novelty had worn off.

Although she did get discounts on whatever she bought.

However on this particular day some guy walked in with a suit and in the middle of clearly an important phone call. He didn't take much notice of the place as he walked in and approached the bar, pausing his call to take his order and sat in the booth directly behind Amy.

"Look I just don't think that it's a good idea, it's overused and dead. No one wants books on the poor girl with bad luck and a complicated life and love triangle that gets the perfect guy in the end, we need something new, something no one's heard before." The mysterious guy said.

Amy, who was oblivious to the man behind her, continued writing in her diary until she became stuck and began tapping her pen on the table absentmindedly.

Well maybe we should just- hang on one second." The man spoke as the tapping noise was becoming a distraction.

He turned around and peeked his head in the next booth "Excuse me but could you stop tapping a minute I'm trying to make a call and it's rather irritating." He said sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise." Amy said before turning back slightly.

The man was about to get back to his call but he noticed that the person he was talking to was the famous Amy Rose and she was in the middle of writing something.

"I'll call you back." He said and quickly ended the call.

"Please pardon my rudeness Miss Rose but I wasn't aware I was in the presence of such an important figure here in station square. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ben." Ben said positioning himself in front of Amy.

"Who me? Nah I'm not that important I'm more behind the scenes type person." Amy replied modestly.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself; I'm sure you're as important as the others." He encouraged.

"Not really I mean sure I can do things most normal people can't but my skills are nothing compared to the others I'm more of a backup, I usually sit in the side lines and observe." Amy said.

"Well I guarantee the others don't see you as just that. Oh by the way I couldn't help but notice you were writing something there, if you don't mind my asking just what is it." Ben pushed.

Amy wasn't so sure she wanted to admit that she was writing in her personal and private diary, but then again it wasn't as if he was asking to read it.

"Umm, well it's just my diary, actually not much of a diary. I only started in case one day I'm not able to remember everything at least I could have more solid place to store my memories." She replied.

"Ah so what kinds of memories do you wish to keep?" he asked.

"Well mainly it's about my day but I like to write about all the adventures me and my friends go on." Amy said cheerfully.

_'__This is perfect it's exactly the type of story I'm looking for and it's about real and important people. The public will eat it up.'_

"I know this sounds rushed and impolite but I'm a publisher you see and I was wondering if you would like to write a book based on your memories or adventures with you and your friends, you know get the perspective from behind the scenes maybe, all the ups and downs to living as town heroes." Ben asked.

"Well I don't know I mean I'd have to check with the others but if they're okay with it then I' definitely consider it." Amy said still on the fence.

"Okay but if you change your mind give me a call." He said and passed her a card before taking out his phone and walking away.

Amy sat staring at the card before packing away her stuff and made her way home.

Later that day she met up with Rouge and Cream to discuss what happened this morning.

"So what do you think I should do?" Amy asked.

"I say write it, it'll be great besides I know you'd do a good job, and they say write what you know." Rouge replied.

"I agree I think you'll do fine and I'm okay with you writing about me and I'm sure the others feel the same way as well." Cream supported.

"Okay, I just have to make sure the boys don't have a problem with it. Want to join me?" she asked and they left to visit the others at Tails' workshop.

In Tails' living room Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails were sitting watching TV, surrounded by empty cups plates and pizza boxes, until the girls walked in to discuss Amy's book.

"Okay you lazy goons listen up we have something important to discuss, well not so much discuss just say yes or no and we're outta this pig sty." Rouge said as she barged in.

"And this important thing is?" Tails asked.

"Amy's writing a book about us!" Cream answered excitedly.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"A publisher approached me today asking if I wanted to write a book about all of us and I wanted to make sure you guys were okay with it before I did it." Amy explained.

"Well I guess it's okay, but we will see what you write wont we?" Tails asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare send it before I got all of your opinions I'm not even sure if I want to write it yet anyway." Amy replied.

"Well you have my permission, as long as you make me look good." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles be realistic, God couldn't even make you look good, besides if she's gonna make anyone look good it's gonna be me." Rouge said.

"What about you Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Personally I don't care." Shadow responded.

Amy noticed that Sonic had remained quiet during this conversation and wondered what could possibly be wrong.

"Sonic? Are you fine with this?" Amy asked but Sonic didn't reply just mumbled.

"Sonic? If you're not happy I won't write it, it's not a definite decision anyway I haven't even said yes yet." Amy stressed.

Sonic sat there still remaining quiet just staring at Amy his face showed how torn he was.

"Hey Sonic can I speak to you for a sec?" Knuckles said as he pulled Sonic away from the others.

Once they were away Knuckles turned to Sonic.

"Look I know what you're thinking, but there's nothing to worried about I mean it's Amy what's the worse she could do, we all know she can't say anything bad about us and like she said she won't do anything we don't want her to, so just say yes and if you see it and change your mind just tell her and she'll quit." Knuckles reasoned.

"It's not that I just don't think it's a good idea I mean the whole of station square sees our lives most days now they get the private parts of our lives too there's just nothing for us." Sonic explained.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad plus she'll probably just write about the part most people know of any way I doubt she'll talk about anything personal." Knuckles said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, besides at least we get to see what she's writing." Sonic agreed.

They walked back into the living room and Sonic approached Amy.

"Okay Ames I'm fine with you writing the book if you want to." Sonic said with a smile.

"Really well I guess if you're all okay with it, I'll write the book." She said getting excited.

The others also got excited and were too busy congratulating Amy to notice a certain hedgehog who still clearly wasn't pleased with the situation.


End file.
